Blood Plus Serea's Destiney
by Sanjiandserea
Summary: A new chripoteran queen has born Serea she and her brother and faithful chevailers must defeat a brand new enemy! R&R please oh yes will some one do my poll for enemy names please I'll give you your favorite food!
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm Rachael the author of of blood plus destiney of Serea this story is about Serea Diva's daughter with the blue eyes she's the good queen who must destroy her evil twin before she destroys her also the pronuciation of Serea is : sir-ee-uh.So let's begin chapter 1 of blood plus destiney. Kiss of fate.

Somewhere in Okinawa a young girl about to try a triple mid-air backfilp while her friend Yang cheered her on from the side lines shouted " come on Serea you can do it!" she shouted as she jumped high into the beautiful night sky stared at lovely cresent moon as she jumped and smiled as she flipped twice then falling to the ground on a soft green mat and Yang ran up to her and sat beside her and gushed "Wow Serea you almost did it and you would've beat a High School record!" she stated cooly "but your alirght aren't you?" she said concerned at the young gymnist beside her "Yeah Yang i'm fine a little tired but fine I certianley hope my family's not worried about me I'll see you later Yang!"

Serea began her long walk home whe she heard someone playing lovely cello music and stared in awe at the young handsome man with his very dark brown almost black hair in a small ponytail with emerald green eyes in a dark black suit and pants with a clean white undershirt. She began to let her mind wander, she imagined heself in a lovely blue dress running somewhere, a key in her hand, a lock opening ... "STOP!" Serea shouted and the young cello player indeed did stop but Serea began walking again a little faster this time "Damn Erin and him not picking me up from the big meet at my school making me walk all by myself at this late hour I could get raped and he'd be in trouble at least Gin isn't like that but he is still 12 and all but a 17 year old being this lazy their's no excuse for that!" she said in terrible mood at walking through the now raining street finally came to her family's apartment " Hi dad I'm home!" she said cheerfully at her faher Kuroi.

A veteran from war that had adopted her as his daughter with short brown ish black hair ,Her younger brother Gin a cheerful boy with dark brown hair and bright hazel eyes, Her older brother Erin short black spiked hair and pale grey eyes then their was Serea our beautiful protaganist beautiful saphire blue eyes and long mid back length black hair with a yellow skirt a white blouse and pair of tan penny loafers.

"Well hello to you Ms. Serea." he said pulling her chair out for her so she could eat a nice warm dinner that got out of the oven, which was calamari, clams and a glass of Dr.Pepper for each of them to chow down on. "So how was the meet tonight Serea?" asked Erin "It was fine, other than the fact that you were to lazy to pick me up!" she said hotly "Son!" Kuroi shouted " how could you forget to pick up your only sister from her meet. "Oh my motorcycle was busted and I just got it fixed up about 5 minuets before you got home!" he said to his Little sister "Oh I didn't know your bike wasn't fixed sorry about that, but your still going to take me Dr. Hilosa's office tommrow aren't you?" Erin gave her a confused stare "for my blood transfusion, because dad's got an eye doctor appointment tommorow!" his head snapped up remembering what she meant "I guess I'll have to take you after practice tommrow huh?" Serea smiled and said "great Erin I'm gonna go get a shower and then head to bed alright!"

In Serea's room we see a nicely decorated room with a small closet a bed with lovely lacey robin's egg blue bed sheet a small white night stand with a clock and a small computer at desk with a radio and anoher door leading to her bathroom.  
Serea was in a beautiful powder blue night gown reading a book about her family tree she couldn't remember what her mom looked like but there was a picture of her aunt Saya who was now deceased and Uncle's Kai and Riku and silently weant to sleep.

In the morning Serea tossed as her alarm weant off at 5:45 a.m. "well better get dressed and take my morning shower" she said afer her shower she walked into her closet and picked up a small orange skirt and a yellow belt grabbed a longsleeved yellow blouse and an orange hair scarf and picked up a nice pair of yellow high heels with red ribbons on them put on some blush,  
dark purple eye shadow and mascara and curled her two front bangs and put on a gold necklacke with a heart on it and decided to wear some panty hoes instead of loose socks and grabbed a pair of old sky blue tennis shoes a white pair shorts and grey tank top for gymnastics practice Serea stopped and admired her work in her mirror.Her dad drove her to school and weant through the whole day until practice.

Serea is back out side again panting for breath her hair in a nice pony tail it was time for jump and roll it was Serea's turn she jumped high onto the trampoline leaned back and stared at the clouds then tucked into a ball and rolled three times and landed it with an astonishing back flip her friend Yang was cheering still for her and hugged her to congratulate her "Alright guys I'm gonna go eat lunch you coming Yang?" she asked her best friend who jogged up to Serea who was eating a large bowl of ramen without water in it and a bottle of water with her "Man how can you eat all that and never gain a ounce"  
Yang complimented Yang jealously "I don't know maybe because I'm out here all the time working a sweat up and trying to keep my balance up and do back flips, sumersaults, back hand springs and cartwheels for two damn hours!" she told her friend calmly. "Hey look it's Erin!" said Yang excitedly "You do know alot of girls are after him, right?" she asked "Serea hurry your ass up or you'll be late!" He shouted to her who had changed to her outfit from this morning. "Coming Erin!"she shouted.

On the highway the ocean sparkled beautifully beside her and watched the beautiful gulls fly over the ocean as piano music played.In Dr. Hilosa's room she watched a bird fly by her and Misan Rolled up to her on a chair "How have you been feeling for the past week Serea?" Misan asked "Just the same Misan, why do you ask?" she asked "To make sure nothing bad happens to you, alright your done for this week." said Misan.

Outside "Serea you ready to go home?" he asked "Yes I've been ready Erin just take me home o.k.?" she told him "O.K." he said calmly.

In Serea's apartment "Oh no my necklace is gone!" she exclaimed frightendly "where'd you leave it?" said her father "probably back at the training ground I'll go get it!" she said running back out the front door.

At the school "Oh where is it?" Serea sighed after she snuck in the empty school yard and snuck past the guard and the young cello man had approached her and held a dagger in the glistening moonlight "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Serea screamed terrified but ran right into the only security guard Who asked why'd you scream girlie?" "There's a guy with a weapon out here" she told him quickly after about two minuets of searhing the security guard was grabbed up by a mysterious clawed hand and after a minuet dropped his bloody corpse and screamed again and this time ran straight into the building and locked the glass door the monster and piereced Serea's upper leg with a piece of flying glass and walked into the cello man who noticed her condition and sliced open his demonic hand and trying to place it to her lips "NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!" she screamed but the man paid her no mind and tackled her to the ground placing the blood in her mouth with a simple kiss.

And I'm done so how do you guys like it I know it's like the first episode of blood plus but it will change Later in the story!

Ja Ne dudes- Rachael! 


	2. A savior should be

Hello I'm back -sigh- only one review I'm gonna go cry in the corner -sobs- In this chapter I promise a cute scene that starts out bad but ends up real good in the end with out furhter ado: A Savior should be ... ( Name of the chapter dudes)

Serea-san was in terrible shape her upper thigh sliced, her first kiss stolen by some stranger who wanted her to drink his blood, 'That's kinda nasty' Serea thought if the day didn't get ay worse without the chiopteran.She would've kncoked his head into the next life but now it was different...

What was this a fighting instinct?... no much more than that she looked at her reflection in a beaker of the chemistry lab her eyes they had become icy blue and they.. they were glowing like her heart she thought 'damn I can't let this monster out into the city loose -a vision of the security guard came to mind his corpse bloody then she thought what if it was Yang,  
Erin, Gin,Kuroi and even the young cello player!, but she barely knew the last didn't she?

"Sir what do I do to kill this monster I'm afraid, I don't know how to fight, my leg is injured,I have no weapon and all I can do is flip, Jump and roll at it what am I supposed to do to-to-to KILL IT?! TELL ME PLEASE I'M JUST A HIGH SCHOOL GIRL!  
I CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT!" she asked/screamed. "Here is how you do it" he said solomly handing her a small dicection knife. "What you do is stab your thumb and watch I apologize the sword I was supposed to give you got taken away by Xander but take note of what happens." she did what the man had told her what she was holding was a gorgeous silver rapier that shone like the first snow of winter and ruby like blood were in grooves of the new found weapon.

"Now Serea do you feel like you can kill it for Okinawa city's sake?, OR ARE YOU A WEAK LITTLE GYMNIST PLAYING DRESS-UP IN A HEROINE'S BODY?!, what is your fate Serea?! what does your heart say to you right now? a weakling or a heroine make your choice now or everybody will pay thanks to you being afraid!?" she looked at him with tears in her eyes "I... I SHALL SAVE OKINAWA I'M NOT THE COWARDOUS SEREA SALEM ( last name I thought it had a nice ring to it!) I'M THE HEROINE SEREA SALEM NO MORE WILL MY FAMILY BE PUT THROUGHT THIS BULL SHIT IT'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" Serea roared into the night took her sword and cleanly slashed off the neck and shoulder of the chiropteran spurting her in the disgusting crimson liquid and then she fainted and fell in the arms of someone strong not a brother nor father or even best friend... but the man she didn't know and something cold draped around her neck... the nefariuos necklace that caused this.

Serea awoke in her room in blood stained clothes and on the poor floor a man was sitting at the foot of Serea-san's bed "Ohayo Serea-san did you sleep well?" came the man response do the poor protaganist on the hard floor which had been lovely cerulean but now looked purple (blue and red make purple if you can't connect the dot's her blood stained her carpet purple)  
"NO I DIDN'T DUMBASS I SLEPT ON THE BLEEPING FLOOR WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE PUT ME IN MY BED LIKE SENSEABLE PERSON!" the young man stood up and stated "because your sheets would have been stained causing you to have to clean the stain in the washer and blood doesn't come out of blue easily your family would have noticed and gotten you a hell of a lot more trouble from your family, I myself shall clean your carpet for you." he stated logically.

"Ummmmm, sorry about that when I don't sleep well I get crabby and Ummmmmm how the hell am I gonna explain a man that's older than me to my dad and brothers Oh sweet god I can hear it now (this'' means inner thoughts) ' What the hell Serea how could you do this your a sixteen your old girl not a hooker! shouts inner father oooohhhhh I'm so jealous Serea how'd it go? stated inner Erin' "NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY LIFE WOULD BE SO DAMN OVER, wait a sec I got it!" Serea smiled suddenly "Ummmmmm sir- " my name is Leon not sir"- I mean Leon could you go out my window find my apartment door ... again and knock then introduce yourself as my ... wait a sec what are you? -chevalier- as my chevalier and then explain how you saved my life then dad and my dolt brothers won't kill you. 'I swear my family is so perverted' Serea thought.

Knocking at the front door after 30 minuets of waiting Serea heard knocking a kind gentle rapping and knew who it was Her father who got the door to reveal suave and handsome Leon waiting " May I come in kind sir I have come to see your exsquisite daughter who is a friend of mine... you could say"

-flashback-

Serea is in her room getting dressed to something lovely so her family knew it was important to start, Serea decided today's color theme would be Red.

Serea's outfit Serea shuffled around in the hangers in her red dress and matching shoe department, and found a nice knee length red dress with a beautiful v neck and it frilled out at the knees with a nice white under skirt with lace on it.

Shoes serea found a cute pair of red heels with red rose lace styled panty hoes the roses themselves consisted of some red roses and pink roses, the heels had a red faux rose on where the toe should begin.

Hair and make-up Serea grabbed ruby red lip gloss and dark red (think maroon) eyeshadow and dusted her self with light red blush. Serea's hair was dazzling it had a long french braid with a dewey red rose on the begining of the braid with a ruby colored head band and a nice blood red tear drop shaped necklace on her neck and reached down to part of her chest.

-and present-

"Ohhhhhh wow!"Leon gulped at the sight of the gorgeous no astonishing sight of Serea (and the anime floating roses from the shojo manga show up around Serea) "Well Leon please introduce yourself to my family." said Serea happily, Leon straightened up instanly " I am Leon a chevalier of Serea Salem's I Live with her and protect her to my fullest abilities and amazing strength to always be there her when she needs me or my encouragement, it is a true pleaseure to meet you all" he said with amazing gentlemanly.

'Wow he said that he'd always protect me no matter what I have to admit that sounds so much like a line from the shojo romance novels that I read' Serea sighs dreamily then breaks the ice.

"Leon I'm going to take a walk alone for some fresh air for about half an hour so please explain if something happens I'll sceam for you to rescue me" she said sweetly once Serea walks out the door... Erin let's a long nasty fart that causes everyone to scoot away from him.

"So Leon your a chevalier like aunt Saya had once?" Erin asked "Hai" saya Leon solomly

-on the streets-

Serea was walking slowly almost by her self at 1:30 p.m. she walked slowly past a 30 year old looking guy who stopped and stared at her gorgeous frame and started walking behind her this guy had greasy black hair that's really short cropped with a black t-shirt and grey ripped Jeans black tennis shoes beady black eyes.

He sped up to her and decided he would chase her into a dark secluded alleyway and ripped part of his t-shirt sleeve and moved toward Serea reaching for her skirt while she was pinned by the man who was trying to gag her and Serea pleaded "Please sir let me say one thing before you gag me" she said widening her eyes starting to brim with tears "sure" he smiled thinking he'd won a new prize " LEON SAVE ME PLEASE!!" she screamed "you little bitch!" he screamed a he pulled a knife on her and cut her across the legs so she fell to the ground bleeding.

" HOW DARE YOU EVER TRY TO HURT DARLING SEREA-SAN I'LL KILL YOU, YOU INSOLENT WORM!"Leon said kicking away his weapon and easily threw the man into a brick wall leon had an umbrella and took some of his bandages off his hand and tied them around Serea's legs it started to rain and Leon quickly opened the umbrella and hugged Serea under the umbrella people had shown up and almost evryone said awwwww at the sight of them in the rain hugging under an umbrella.(See I'm good at my romance fics huh?)

-at Serea's apartment-

Serea was in a room writing in her diary a song that weant like this: A savior should be handsome,A savior should be dashing,  
A savior should save his princess, A savior will always be there,A savior is your chevalier, you don't know him but you do,  
a voice from the past tells you what a savior is these qualities.

-End chapter 2-

How did you like it too much fluff?,not enough fluff?,too funny?, what just tell me what I should tone up or down later dudes or as the Japanese say: Ja Ne-Rachael S. 


	3. the hard choice and an adventure!

Hi and welcome to chapter 3 of Blood Plus Serea's destiney. I would like it kindly if more than one person did my poll for Serea's nemisis when I get 4 more votes I'll continue my story. If I get a tie i'll vote on the one I like most. Name of the chapter: The hard choice and an adventure?!

Serea's P.O.V

I woke up around 10:30 a.m. on Sunday morning waking up on my own will and staggered into the small bathroom and begin brushing my teeth I hear loud rude knocking on my bedroom door and someone shouting "Serea we need to talk, now young lady!" 'my dad' I knew instantly before he left I answered my door. " Yes dad what is it?" I asked curiously "What do you want to see me for?" I asked still curious. "Serea we have an important meeting with an orginization that NEEDS to speak with you." he said solomly "So go get dressed while I wake up Gin and Erin and tell them to get dressed too." he said trying to cheer me up.

" I wonder where the hell Leon is?" she wondered to herself sitting on the bed and closing her eyes humming a tune and out of the blue comes ..." Ohayo Serea-san!" Leon said politely " AHHHHHHHHHH" Serea screamed "Leon what the hell!  
you could've said something before you freaked me out like that!" she basically yelled at him "Sorry Serea-san you were so out of it and I said it a little louder you just didn't hear me." He responded suavely. "Whoops! Anyway Leon I need to get dressed for an important meeting, your coming to you know! Now let me get drssed!" she told him politely filling him in on why he needed to let her get dressed and go wait for her.

Serea's outfit ( yes I describe her different outfits daily so get used to this!)

"O.K. today's color theme black for importance and elegance" she reminded herself civlely.

Full outfit: Serea shuffled in her LBD department (little black dress) and found a nice tight fitting black dress with no sleeves or straps. The bottom of the dress was tight and black and cut-off at her knees and had small black beads lining the skirts bottom that were well shined.

Shoes: a basic pair of a tall 4 inch black heels with black beads on them and grabbed regular panty-hoes.

Hair: Serea decided she would simply wear her hair down but decided to wear a small black ribbion that was thin and had a small piece of onyx in it. ( Onyx is a very pretty black jewel that shines well when kept polished)

Acessories: one black necklace with an onyx piece in the shape of a 4 pointed star a small black braclet on her left wrist.  
She quickly put on warm red lipstick and gray eye shadow and some masscara and sprayed herself some nice perfume.

Meanwhile it's flashback time for the father of the group Kuroi.

-flashbackkkkkkkkkkkkkkk-

A young man with sandy blonde hair that was short and had brown eyes next to him was Misan. Misan was wearing a classic white t-shirt and a pair of jeans her hair is brown and is about shoulder length and wavy and has light blue eyes.The young man is Xander Operator of the blue shield.(was formerly red shield it changes to match the good queen's eye color now)

"Kuroi we've been through it before, already Serea should now be in the hands of the Blue shield! It's time for her to fight chiropterans for the sake of humanity, and it's what David would've wanted." (David is Xander's father) Xander stated angrily.

"I don't care Xander, I will not put my sweet daughter through any of this! It's not fair to her to have to leave behind her friends and family, I've watched Serea-chan grow for almost a year like a normal girl does with her friends and family"  
stated Kuroi with care in his voice.

"Kuroi she's not even your own daughter!Neither are your sons! We had an agreement that once Serea kills her first chiropteran she comes with us whether she likes it or not!" he retorted.

"I know that but she the clostest I've had to a real daughter I first did it to be payed, but I've gotten to know what a sweet girl she is. Alright I'll cut you a deal you can have Serea but we get to come with her alright?" Kuroi asked trying to still be with Serea.

"Alright then it can't be helped you and her brothers can come with her when do you plan to tell Serea,Erin and Gin about this new news?" asked Xander.

" I'll tell them this sunday at Blue shield H.Q. this upcoming Sunday!" he stated to Xander

"Very well then Kuroi, and we'll take good care of your daughter." he said on a more kind note.

-flashback is over-

In the apartment-

"Finally Serea-san!" stated Leon feeling a bit impatient with young Serea-san."I already told you I needed to get dressed and I wanted to look really good for my appointment genius!" retorted Serea.

Erin and Gin walk out both wearing tall black suits, black boots and white undershirts Erin breaks the ice. "Ya know if you think about it right we're all wearing black that either means funeral or impotant meeting!" he states "No duh Sherlock Holmes"! states Leon."Well geez you don't have to have a coniption about it! I was just wondering if it was a meeting or funeral damn!" he retorts back. "Ummmmm didn't dad tell you it was meeting at an H.Q. for me today" states Serea trying to fill in her dumber brother."Ahhhhh no wonder dad didn't tell us it's for you Serea-san" Gin told his older sister and brother who wasn't smart enough to figure it out on his own.

In the car- Kuroi was driving in the driver seat Serea was sitting in the passenger seat whil Leon, Gin and Erin were stuck in the back. It's a four door Sedan with room for barely five people.

Speaking of in the back... " Damn it Leon move your armpit and Gin move you leg!" retorted Erin to the other males "Hey I'm a full grown man that works out and you take up the intire middle seat!" retorts Leon " God it's so cramped over here and I can't help it I've got these long dancers legs damn it and you keep passing gas back here Erin!" retorts Gin. "Yeah I'm sure you work out Leon!" retorts Erin sarcastically. "You wanna bet not Jackass?!" replied Leon angrily pulling up his right shirt sleeve to show very big biceps indeed and begins cracking his knuckles. "Alright enough Erin Leave Leon alone and if you have a damn problem just scoot over an inch Gin pull your damn legs together so your brother has more room and for god's sake dad get off you ass and do some parenting!" Serea basically screamed at her father."Oh look guys were here" said Kuroi and their indeed was a 50 story building and to get people to stop bickering and out of the car. "Oh crap are we late?" noticing it was 10:05 the meeting was at 10:00 "No your right on time Serea Salem". stated Xander who walked out of the shadows and shook her hand politely. " Hello my name is Xander I work with the Blue Shield our job is to eliminate chevaliers with you Serea,Your blood kills chiropterans a quality that no one else has and your father has given us promition to use you along with I and Jyabu" ( Louis' son) a huge black man with large muscles.

"So I have to exxterminate chiropterans like Saya did long ago, because my blood kills chiropterans? What about my family aren't they coming?" serea asked.

"Yes your family will come with us but only your chevalier can come with you on the field, unless we give them permition so what do you say, Serea?" asks Xander.

"I'll do it!" states Serea quickly.

In Serea's room- Serea is writing in her diary again.

Dear, Diary tommorow I'm going on an adventure with Leon, Erin, Gin and Dad(Kuroi) I wonder how it will go? They say were moving tommorow to a new apartment in Mongolia so I can attend a school there because Xander found a lead to more chiropterans and then he says he'll find out who or what's making them. 


	4. Schools and a Mystery

Hi guys I'm back with chapter 4 of Blood plus Serea's destiney.At the end of this chapter I will reveal the villanous' name.  
So I present to you: Schools and a mystery!

We start in... the back of a U-haul truck where Leon and Serea are trying despeartely to keep various furniture still and from falling on top of them. Let's watch!

"Why the hell do we have to hold the furniture down Serea-san?" asked Leon who was keeping a small bed (Serea's) still while the truck was bouncing up and down. "That's because were the strongest and my older brother Erin is to lazy-assed to help us simply put, the brat so that leaves you and me doing this!" she told Leon the blunt and honest truth.

"Holy sweet mother of god!" yelled leon as the fridge about crushed him while trying to keep the fridge up. "A little help here Serea?" Leon asked Serea. "Ummmmm Leon I'm a bleeping 90 pound Japanese girl what hell am I supposed to do?" she asked Leon rather vulgarly. "You gotta damn good point there Serea-san." he said now tying the fridge down.

-30 minuets later-

Leon and Serea are asleep in the back of the U-haul truck on one bed each and then their was a sudden turn in the road Serea and Leon had both about hit the wall when the truck started sway a little bit.

"Oh crap just when I thought I could get a little rest this happens!" the washer and dryer came flying at Serea suddenly and Leon simply runs and pushes it back now tying down the two machines that tried to crush Serea with gravity and 2 appliances.

3 more turns happen and Serea and Leon first just brush shoulders, next clonked foreheads and third Leon landed on Serea and had his shirt off ( for all you pervs out there he was a asleep and for a refrence Leon doesn't sleep with a shirt on).

"Oh My God you two!" Yelled Jyabu looking at Leon on top of Serea with his top off. "I swear to god this isn't what it looks like!" the two say simeltainiously.

-In the new apartment-

"Well everybody go pick a room!" yells Kuroi happily. Serea rushes to the ustairs where three bedrooms and an attic were and quite frankly she did not want to sleep in an attic.Serea was the first one upstairs and got the largest room with the biggest closet and a set up for a t.v. Leon was across the hall in the second biggest room Gin got the third biggest room and Erin got the attic and dad was in the basement.

The group hears knocking at the front door and Kuroi answers it. "Why hello Xander how are you today?" asks Kuroi. "I'm fine Kuroi is Serea ready to head to her new school tommorow?" asks Xander "Yes she'll be ready to go to the school tomorrow"  
says Kuroi kindly.

-the next day-

"Well today is a new day and I need to be at peace with myself so I'll try calming green colors for my outfit." says Serea

-Outfit- Serea digs through a box that holds some of her good clothes and picks up a nice lime green tank top and and a soft pale green skirt with a forest green belt.

-Hair- Serea decided to pull her hair up in a nice braided ponytail which had a green pontytail holder on it.

-Shoes- Serea brought out a pair of light Green high heels with straps on them.

-Jewelery- a pair of emerald Green earings and old jade necklace

-Make up dark green eyeshadow warm pink lip stick a little mascara,some light blush and a small bit of perfume.

Serea, Leon and Xander are all walking to Serea's new school Serea breaks the ice "Ummmm Mr. Xander why the heck are you fallowing me and Leon to a new school?" asks Serea trying not to sound vulgar. "Well Kuroi is your adoptive father and has so not been feeling good thanks to Erin's horrible cooking." says Xander putting Erin's stupidity out to the world.

"So why is Leon coming with me?" asks Serea again trying to figure out the two males walking with her again Xander pipes up "That because he's going to be in all your classes as a new student with you." he states.

"Well that's at least one familiar face to talk to thanks Leon!" says Serea warmly.

-At Serea's home room-

"Hey new girl what's up?" said a pretty long brown haired girl "Umm not much I guess Oh yeah I'm Serea by the way!" says Serea extending a hand to be shaken. "I'm Rensei nice to meet you" says Rensei shaking Serea's hand warmly.The 2 girls talk for a bit only to be interupted by a bitchy voice.

"Hey new bitch outta my freakin seat this instant" says a mean looking blonde girl with pale yellow eyes.

"Hey try making her Hillary!" states Rensei standing up for Serea. "O.k I will Teacher this dumb new girl won't get out of my seat even though I asked her really nicely." States Hillary in a mock cryingish voice.

"How foolish do I look Hillary?" asks the teacher. "You get detention for framing the new girl, shame on you!" the teacher states angrily.

-lunch break-

"Serea did you know there was a dance coming up in 2 weeks?" asks Rensei "Ummmmm no I didn't is it formal or casual?" Serea asks kindly. "Formal of course you have to wear a pretty dress all students have to go... plus you can bring your boyfriend Leon to the dance." Rensei adds.

"Yeah but I don't have a dress to go in I suppose I could buy one though but since I have to go this dance and Leon's not my boyfriend, he's just a close friend and nothing more" says Serea sharply 'Well I hope that he is I just couldn't take someone like Leon dieing on me, wait what am I thinkng Leon's just a chevalier I care about and nothing else!' Serea thinks "Yo Serea earth to Serea you in there?" asks Rensei a little annoyed "Oh sorry what were you saying?" Serea apologizes sheepishly and blushing a good bit. " I was asking do you have any brother's that could go with me to the dance?" Rensei asks again.

" Oh my god you do not ever want to go on a date with Erin besides he's all ready got a girl friend called Tallana she's a total biotch" states Serea trying to keep her friend away from dumb ass Erin.

"Oh one more thing don't ever go out to the tower at night this Guy called the Dark Wing he hates wowan with black hair and blue eyes." whispers Rensei so not to get in trouble. "Umm why's that Rensei-chan?" asks Serea not understanding.

"You see Serea there was this girl named Bara who was loved by dark wing, Every day Dark wing watched her from afar pining for her affections. So one day her wrote a note to Bara from her secret crush to meet her at the top of the tower at midnight.When Bara met him she was very afraid unaware to this he asked Bara to marry him but she refused him kindly he cired making beautiful blue rose's bloom from his tears and Dark wing killed Bara and anyone that looks like her as well so be careful Serea-chan.

Outside at night Serea was sitting on a bench about half asleep but then is awakended by horrifying scream only to see blood fall from the tower's window.

"L-l-l- LEON!!" Serea screamed as young man with dark black hair and chinese clothes dash at her with a very long sword.

Serea try 's to run only to watch the sword about to come down on her until... Leon appears out of nowhere and catches the sword pulling out five daggers and slashing into the man cuasing Dark wing to run away in pain.

Serea starts to cry and runs straight into the back of Leon "Oh thank you Leon, you've saved my life twice now I don't know how I can repay you for all you do to help me through it all" she sobs into Leon's back.Leon turns around and hugs her and says "I'm you chevalier I'll always be their when you need me to be." Leon states caringly.

-In Serea's room Serea is writing in her diary

Dear Diary, today I was attacked by Someone called dark wing, Leon saved me again I have a feeling though that I know that guy will show up I'll ask Xander to look him up and the dance is coming up soon I hope Leon will be there,I am excited about the Dance that comes on next saturday.

End Chapter 4.

So what did you guys think of this chappie I've put in some humor to tone down the drama I can't pick Three categories for this fic unfoutunately.Oh and the villanous' Name is Katerina you'll hear about her in chapter 5.  
Ja-Ne for now and what does the girl Bara's Name mean in Japanese? Rachael S. from Blood plus Serea's destiney. 


End file.
